


King vs BRW

by Kyogre



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, News Media, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyogre/pseuds/Kyogre
Summary: pre-series AU, humor (?)Jack’s extended, challenge-fraught quest to defeat the Black Rose Witch and prove he’s top dog in Neo Domino.And, more importantly, what everyone else — from dueling fans to every tabloid in Neo Domino — thinks about it.





	1. Jack gets rekt

**Notes:** I.... am not capable of doing a social media fic because I never use social media myself, whoops. But it was at least amusing to write, and since no one is going to read it, I don’t need to feel ashamed about the quality. Cool.

 

~.~.~

 

**Challenge 1: Jack gets rekt**

 

* * *

 

 **TENPEI:**  
Lua, have you seen this?? It just went up!  
[VIDEO: King vs BRW?!!!!!?!!]

 

 **LUA:**  
nope  
just got back from the autograph signing!  
i got one! and i got to meet the King!  
he shook my hand! i’m never washing this hand again!!

 

 **TENPEI:**  
You have to watch this! Right now!!!

 

 **TENPEI:**  
Lua?

 

 **LUA:**  
Hi, Tenpei. This is Luca.  
Lua’s been holding his head and crying for five minutes now. I think he’s going to have to text you back later.

 

 **LUA:**  
w  
ssddfererha  
its my fault

 

 **TENPEI:**  
What?

 

 **LUA:**  
is he okay?!

 

 **TENPEI:**  
What do you mean, it’s your fault?

 

 **LUA:**  
at the event  
i was freaking out so i just started saying whatever  
about the black rose witch too  
like how she’s super strong  
just cause we were talking about her yesterday  
what if it sounded like i didn’t think he could beat her??  
of course he can, the King is the strongest!  
but thats gotta be why he suddenly went to duel her now!  
the King never did street duels before  
ITS ALL MY FAULT!!  
is he hurt???

 

 **TENPEI:**  
I’m checking now  
There’s lots of rumors  
but I can’t find anything solid

 

 **LUA:**  
Hi, Tenpei. This is Luca again.  
I’m taking away Lua’s phone for a while because he’s started banging his head against the wall and apologizing. I think he needs a break.  
I’ll give it back tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

**[VIDEO: King vs BRW?!!!!!?!! (reupload)]**

Posted by: **AngelBaton26**

1M+ Views

5 hours ago

 

_The video cuts in suddenly, shaking too much to make out anything for the first few seconds. The blurs of colors stabilize, still swaying a little. There are heads visible along the bottom of the frame — the person recording is holding up their device to get a better shot. The video pans jerkily in the same direction as the crowd is facing._

 

_Multiple voices are shouting in the background, but none are clearly intelligible. Closer to the camera, just off-screen:_

 

_“Is it really him?”_

 

_“Yeah, he just showed up and started yelling about—”_

 

_There is a roar and a flash of light. The video momentarily whites out as it jerks to one side. When it clears again, it is focused on an in-progress duel. There are two monsters on the field. Neither duelist is clearly visible from the distance, but the one on the left is dressed in the King’s signature white coat._

 

_The other is covered almost completely in a dark cloak, presumably the Black Rose Witch._

 

_She draws a card at the start of her turn. She gestures again, and her plant monster — mass of thorny vines, but impossible to place precisely — attacks the opposing Dread Dragon (as identified by an annotation in the video)._

 

_The plant monster lashes out with several vines that rip up the cracked pavement, sending up clouds of dust. Several people in the audience shout in surprise, ducking with their heads over their heads, and the camera jumps a little as well. Dirt bounces against the device, making the audio dissolve into static._

 

_The Dread Dragon shatters as the vines whip through it. They continue on to slam into the opposing duelist. The exact moment of impact is blurred, but part of his sleeve is clearly ripped apart afterwards, and tail of his coat is matted with dirt._

 

_“Holy shit, she really does make cards real...” someone mutters just off screen._

 

_The duelist on the left straightens and throws back his head. There is a muffled sound of deep laughter._

 

_A scuffle drowns out the start, but the rest of his dialogue carries over clearly. “—knew it! This is the challenge I’ve been waiting for!” He spreads his arms. “Bring it on! Hit me with everything you’ve got!”_

 

_There is a murmur in the background. “—insane—” The rest is unintelligible._

 

_The reply from his opponent on the right, if there is any, is not audible._

 

_A spell card appears on the right field, upright. A beam of light shoots out of it toward the man in white, making him physically slide back as he throws up his arms to protect against it. However, he manages to stay on his feet and proudly raises his head._

 

_There is a pause, presumably as the Black Rose Witch ends her turn._

 

_“My turn! Draw!” Again, the man’s voice carries well, if somewhat flattened by the low quality audio. Two monsters are summoned to his field, popup annotations added to the video identifying them as Vice Dragon, special summoned per its monster effect, and Dark Resonator._

 

_“The pulse of the king now forms a line here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power!” There is a scattered cheer off screen. “Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!”_

 

_The Synchro Summoning animation completely whites out the screen for several moments. The dragon’s roar also overwhelms the audio, unseen._

 

_When the images clears again, Red Dragon Archfiend dominates the screen, floating over the field. There is another popup annotation for it, unnecessarily. The Black Rose Witch is backing away, clutching at her right arm. The camera focuses on her, bobbing as it turns. For the first time, she raises her voice enough to be picked up, but no words can be made out._

 

_Suddenly, her plant monster flickers out, along with the face down card on the far side of her field. She draws and slams a card down onto her Duel Disk, out of turn, and a powerful wind whips across the area. The camera jerks to the side, most of the screen obscured by the clouds of dust kicked up, but the shape of a large monster is momentarily visible. The annotations identify it as Black Rose Dragon._

 

_Someone shouts something, and the video cuts off abruptly._

 

—————

 

**1,582 COMMENTS**

 

**darkmagiciangirlislove (4 hrs ago)**

get rekt

 

**Kuriboy (3 hrs ago)**

Is this for real?

 

**racyracer (3 hrs ago)**

i don’t know. i’ve seen this video reuploaded at least three times, but i haven’t seen any other ones

 

**Red-eyes0Soul (2 hrs ago)**

must be public sec pulling them. can’t have their precious king getting trashed online

 

**FOREVERDUEL (3 hrs ago)**

He just started laughing even though he actually got hit?? This dude’s insane!

 

**SolidDivision (3 hrs ago)**

wait, so how did it end? who won?

 

**jackfan1282 (2 hrs ago)**

The King would have totally won! That’s why she bailed out!

 

**Red-eyes0Soul (3 hrs ago)**

hes not all that. i know a dozen street duelists better than him.

**(View all 58 replies)**

**Winged Kuriboh LV12 (1 hr ago)**

**+ancientgeargolem** If you think using Exodia shuffle deck is a viable strategy on a modern circuit, I don’t think even Yugi Muto himself could help you. And by the way, Lord Poison’s effects were **(Read more)**

 

**Kaibaman55 (1 hr ago)**

where's the rest of it? lame

  
~.~.~


	2. Jack gets stood up

**Notes: T** he shame train rolls on. Incidentally, I have no idea where this is going. 

 

~.~.~

 

**Challenge 2: Jack gets stood up**

 

* * *

 

**Forum: Kingdom of Games > Discussion > General **

**Thread: Psychic Duelists, real or hoax? (part 6)**

page: 1 << < 16 > >> 29

 

**heartofcarts**

I’m not saying that there’s nothing fishy going on. But I think immediately calling it psychic powers is jumping to conclusions too. Far more likely is illegal modding of their Duel Disks. 

I’m not an expert, but Solid Vision was always more than just images, hence why it’s Solid. And anyone who’s ever duelled can tell you that you can feel card effects and taking damage. It’s just very light... but who’s to say that it can’t be made stronger?

 

**EX-Slipher**

I can believe that. Better than some witch having magic powers lol

 

**ThanksForAllTheCardGames**

Can anybody comment on the science side of that?

 

**TheForebodingOne**

It’s hard to say. Modern Duel Disks have their own Moment engines, and information about those is very heavily restricted by MIIDS. It’s theoretically possible you could crank up the output to get some real physical force out of them, maybe even focus it along the general direction of the Solid Vision images. 

But I don’t think it would explain some of the very narrow, targeted damage we’ve seen. Like the vines here: (link). Or even in King vs BRW video, at 5:13 (link).

EDIT: Video was taken down again, so (new link)

EDIT 2: And again (new link)

 

**absolute-light000**

watching you scramble around for some “scientific” explanation your pathetic narrow minds can accept is the stupidest thing i’ve ever seen

just accept that there’s powers out there you’ll never comprehend and that could squash you like a bug

**(User was probated for this post)**

 

* * *

 

_“—over to you, Angela.”_

 

_“Thanks, Yamamoto. We’re at Neo Domino Central Hospital today following rumors of the King, Jack Atlas, being admitted in for unspecified injuries. There have been several theories suggested as to the cause, but the most prominent is— Hold on, I’m seeing that... yes, that’s the King coming out of the hospital right now!_

 

_“It, it looks like his arm is... in a sling, and he has a head wound, but he’s... Mr. Atlas! Mr. Atlas, do you have any comment about your injuries? Or the rumor about your street duel with the Black Rose Witch?”_

 

_“There is absolutely no substance to those ridiculous speculations! The Black Rose Witch is just an urban legend, and Mr. Atlas would never sink to unsanctioned—”_

 

_“But we have several matching eye witness accounts from the Daimon Area, and also video footage— Hey, my mic!”_

 

_“Mr. Atlas, please! The Director—!”_

 

_“I don’t care about what Godwin wants! That’s right, I sought out and challenge the Black Rose Witch! I’ve been waiting for an opponent worthy of the King’s might, and I will see our duel to its rightful conclusion! This is a challenge from the King — I’ll be waiting for you one week from now, at the Memorial Circuit! This is a destined battle between us! We will see who is truly worthy of reigning over this city!”_

 

* * *

 

Director Godwin,

Please accept my sincerest apologies. I couldn’t stop Mr. Atlas from issuing a public challenge, despite your orders. I accept full responsibility for not predicting his reaction and preventing him from interacting with the press.

Regarding his challenge, how should we proceed? Now that it has been broadcast, it would hurt the King’s image to retract it or back down.

 

Sincerely,

Mikage Sagiri

Public Security Maintenance Department

 

—————

 

Sagiri, 

It’s irrelevant. Let him do as he pleases. That girl will not be allowed to accept.

In the future, keep a closer eye on the King. Another incident like this will not be excused so lightly.

 

R. Godwin

Public Security Maintenance Department, Director

 

* * *

 

**Thread: Anybody going to King vs BRW tomorrow?**

< Page 27 of 27 >

 

**EX-Slipher**

It’s already been five hours. If she doesn’t show, can we all just admit the Black Rose Witch doesn’t exist?

 

**TheTrueBlueEyes**

**+YamiYummy** There’s no way a Kuriboh would ever be the optimal choice and you know. You’re just letting your sentimentality impact your deck constructions, and your meager amount of talent lets you pull it off.

 

**Red-eyes0Soul**

is he still waiting? talk about a chump

 

**Kaibaman55**

lol dude got stood up

 

**YamiYummy23**

**+TheTrueBlueEyes29** You say that as if the strength of a duelist’s connection to their deck is incidental, but you’re ignoring the basic truths of being a real duelist.

 

**Winged Kuriboh LV12**

Yeah, even the tv crews are starting to pack up. Is anyone going to wait around much longer?

 

**RunnerGunner**

there’s a kid sitting with him now. even a 10yr old is pitying him. i’m starting to feel bad for the guy, even if he is a blowhard...

 

**weevis**

bet he does blow hard, on the director’s command

 

**TheForebodingOne**

I thought she might be waiting until dark for some reason, but it’s pretty clear no one is coming.

 

**TheTrueBlueEyes29**

**+YamiYummy23** Starting in on the superstitious nonsense again? A duelist using that kind of feel-good placibo to prop themselves up is only holding themselves back.

 

**FOREVERDUEL**

So nothing happened? Glad I didn’t waste time going, but man what a letdown.

 

**jackfan756**

She must have chickened out. That witch or whoever knows she’s got no chance against the King!

 

**Red-eyes0Soul**

maybe in your fangirl dreams. take your thirst somewhere else, will you

 

**Winged Kuriboh LV12**

It’s hard to find any solid info on BRW’s deck, aside from using plant monsters and her dragon, but it sounds like she’s got some nasty combos. Given the way he rushes in, she’s got a good chance of trapping him and shaving off most of his life points before he can counter.

+ **TheTrueBlueEyes29** Deck synergy is a very real concept, if a nebulous one when it comes to synergy between the deck and the duelist. And superstitions of that sort exist in every field. It comes down to basic human nature.

 

**heartofcarts**

Probably better not to go there, or this thread will get locked too.

(Also, don’t get in between those two, **+Winged Kuriboh LV12**. They never stop. Even the mods don’t bother hammering them for the derails anymore.)

 

**TheForebodingOne**

Camera crews have left.

 

**TheForebodingOne**

Atlas’s manager (I think? that woman who was with him during the hospital interview) is here. It looks like they’re going to be closing down the stadium.

 

**TheForebodingOne**

Yeah, they’re closing down, so I’m out too. It’s confirmed, Black Rose Witch is a no show. Shame, I wanted to see a psychic duelist in action myself.

 

* * *

 

My dear Aki,

I know you’re frustrated about not being able to put the Director’s puppet in his place, but you made the right choice. It’s as I told you, the time is not yet right. There’s no reason for us to play along at their pace.

We will be the ones who decide the course of the world. Even the Crimson Dragon’s servants will not stop us. Save your rage and your power. Put all your faith in me, and I will guide you, as I always have.

 

With all my love,

Divine

 

* * *

 

Hey Yusei,

Stopped by, but you weren’t here. btw did you see the broadcast with Jack getting stood up? Perfect. Exactly what that dick deserves, right?

Drop by if you have time. The kids will be happy to see you.

— The amazing Crow

 

—————


	3. Jack is a stalker

**Notes:** Don’t think too hard on the dueling stuff. I sure didn’t.

 

~.~.~

 

**Challenge 3: Jack is a stalker**

 

* * *

 

 **TENPEI:**  
Isn’t it great, Lua?  
The Black Rose Witch didn’t show anyway. You didn't need to worry.

 

 **LUA:**  
yeah, i guess...  
its just he seemed really  
disappointed about it

 

 **TENPEI:**  
He did? I thought he looked mad in the news clips.

 

 **LUA:**  
yeah  
i was at the stadium the whole day  
he looked really excited in the beginning  
but then the black rose witch didn’t come...  
i went to talk to him when everyone started leaving

 

 **TENPEI:**  
You talked to the King?  
And you didn’t mention it until now?

 

 **LUA:**  
i wanted to apologize  
but he said he was glad that i told him about the black rose witch because he finally found a new challenge  
except she didnt come  
it felt kinda like when mom and dad missed our birthday the first time  
it was really mean of her to stand him up even though he challenged her fair and square  
i hope he finds her

 

 **TENPEI:**  
Finds her?

 

 **LUA:**  
yeah he said he’s gonna keep looking  
cause the King never gives up

 

 **LUA:**  
i said id help too  
im going down to daimon later  
you wanna come?

 

 **TENPEI:**  
um  
Sorry, I need a moment.

 

—————

 

 **TENPEI:**  
Hi Luca. Is Lua feeling okay? He’s acting... a little weird.

 

 **LUCA:**  
Hi Tenpei.  
I think so? He finally stopped crying and apologizing after a week.

 

 **TENPEI:**  
He talked to the King yesterday and didn’t even tell me until now.

 

 **LUCA:**  
Oh.

 

 **LUCA:**  
I’m calling the doctor. I’ll let you know what he says.  

 

* * *

 

**Posted 6 hours ago**

**Interview with the King: Black Rose Witch**

 

The dueling world — and all of Neo Domino — have been abuzz over the King’s recent challenge to the rumored Black Rose Witch. Despite massive anticipation, the Black Rose Witch was a no-show at the Memorial Circuit on Saturday, leading many to question her existence or even decry the affair as a publicity stunt by Jack Atlas.

 

 **HelloSpeedWorld** was able to catch the King on his way to practice and get his perspective on the matter.

 

 **Q:** Mr. Atlas! What did you mean about the Black Rose Witch being the worthy challenge you’ve been waiting for? You’ve faced many official opponents, both from Neo Domino and abroad. Have they not lived up to your expectations?

 **A:** Hmph. There were certainly worthy duelists among them, but every one of them fought for show. The King has a duty to entertain the audience, but I seek a duel that purely aimed at determining the pinnacle of power.

 

 **Q:** What about the rumors regarding the Black Rose Witch’s powers? You said that you had faced her before. Is it true that she can make card effects physical? 

 **A:** It’s true. I felt it myself. When my life points went down, I took real damage.

 

 **Q:** But you still want to duel her?   

 **A:** A true duelist won’t hesitate to stake everything on the outcome of their duel! This is how a real duel should be!

 

 **Q:** But the Black Rose Witch declined your challenge... 

 **A:** I’m disappointed. I expected better of her. But I won’t accept this kind of outcome. I will find her, and we will conclude our duel. We will find out who is the most powerful duelist in Neo Domino. There can be only one King, and that is me!

 

Further questions were declined by Ms. Sagiri from the Public Security Maintenance Department.

 

**596 COMMENTS**

 

**lolapop**

Yeah, he’s absolutely insane. She put him in the hospital, and he wants to duel some more.

 

**FOREVERDUEL**

Right?

 

**EX-Slipher**

So her powers are for real?

 

**MistressMisty**

lol stalker

 

**brainsbrainsbrains**

dude’s determined to hit that. i feel you man

 

**SolidDivision**

he’s kind of full of himself, isn’t he?

 

**jackfan13924**

that witch is the one full of herself! how dare she ignore the King’s challenge!!

 

**Kuriboy**

Well, he IS undefeated... He’s got reason to be proud, I guess. I wonder why he doesn’t go to an international circuit though, if he’s that starved for a challenge

 

**absolute-light000**

this thickskulled moron is lucky the black rose witch chose to ignore his yapping. she would have demolished him in moments if she so wished

 

**heartofcarts**

Who’s Sagiri? I’ve seen her name somewhere before, but I can’t place it.

 

**neverfir**

hot blue haired chick who follows him around a lot

 

**Red-eyes0Soul**

public sec is sure worked up about this. talk about suspicious. what are they trying to hide?

 

* * *

 

Dear Mr. Atlas, 

As you are aware by now, your access outside the building has been restricted, and the guards have also been notified regarding this matter. This applies to the garage as well.

I apologize for the drastic measures, but the Director has agreed that any further actions like yesterday — or last week — will damage the image of the King, which is against the interests of the Public Security Maintenance Department.

I understand that your unresolved duel with the so-called “Black Rose Witch” is a matter of pride, but nonetheless it is below the King’s dignity to personally search the city, especially the lower areas, or interrogate potentially suspicious individuals. Please leave arranging your matches in my hands, as always.

Thank you for your cooperation and understanding.

 

Sincerely,

Mikage Sagiri

Public Security Maintenance Department

 

* * *

 

 **CN:** Testing, testing... Is this thing working? This light is blinking, is that good?

 

 **JA:** Hmph.

 

 **CN:** S-sorry! It’s my first time using a recorder, I just wanted to make sure I didn’t miss anything later, when I’m writing up the article. I write articles, that’s what I do, not um talk to people—

 

 **JA:** I am aware. I read one of your articles. That is the reason I contacted you.

 

 **CN:** Oh! You, you did? Which one?

 

 **JA:** ...The one about the white dragon in my deck.

 

 **CN:** Ooooh... S-so, was I close?

 

 **JA:** Not even a little.

 

 **CN:** R, right... Um, anyway, for the record, I’m Carly Nagisa from the Neo Domino Oracle. Thank you for accepting my interview request, Jack.

 

 **JA:** I have no interest in an interview.

 

 **CN:** H-huh? But you said...

 

 **JA:** It was the most convenient way of getting someone past Mikage. I called you because you’re going to do your reporter thing and find something out for me.

 

 **CN:** Wait a minute, I’m not a freelancer, you know! Or a private detective, for that matter! I need to write up an article, or my editor will—

 

 **JA:** In exchange, I will give you an exclusive interview, topic of your choice.

 

 **CN:** .......I’m listening.

 

 **JA:** I want to know where to find the Black Rose Witch.  

 

 **CN:** (muffled) Oh boy...

 

* * *

 

**[ARCHIVE]**

**Neo Domino Oracle, pg.12**

**Duel News**

 

**Another Dragon? — The Mystery of the King’s Unknown Card**

by: C. Nagisa

 

Sharp-eyed duel fans might have noticed something odd during the King’s duel with Crusher Void last week. Specifically, regarding the effects of Extra Gate — that it didn’t seem to work.

 

Crusher, infamous as a “heel duelist” for his tactics of crippling opponents by pre-emptively banishing their favored cards from play, tried the same trick on the King. Activating the spell card Extra Gate on the first turn, he chose Level 8 in an attempt to have the King banish his ace, the Level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend, straight from his Extra Deck. However, he seemed to have failed, as the King Synchro Summoned Red Dragon Archfiend on the next turn.

 

So what happened? We can clearly see the King discard a Level 8 Synchro Monster from his Extra Deck. So even though none of his previous duels have ever shown him summoning any Level 8 except his Red Dragon Archfiend, such a monster must exist.

 

Did the King foresee Crusher’s plan and take steps against it? Given his open disdain for “petty tricks,” that seems unlikely.

 

_[image]_

_Caption: The King versus Crusher Void at Memorial Circuit_

Atlas: “I don’t care what petty tricks he attempts. All will be swept aside by the King’s absolute power!”

 

An older duel can offer an additional clue.: last year’s heated match between the King and Yomiel.

 

Yomiel is known as the Revival Sage due to her strategy of bypassing summoning requirements by moving her monsters into the Graveyard directly and reviving them from there using various spells and effects. Capitalizing on those same spells and effects, she also often turns the tables on her opponents by reviving their own monsters against them.

 

On turn 4 of her duel with the King, Yomiel used the effect of her Infernoid Tierra to have each player sends 3 cards from their Extra Deck to the Graveyard. Then, on turn 5, she played Symbols of Duty to revive a monster from either her own or her opponent Graveyard — the monster she selected remaining unconfirmed as the King activated Zero Hole to destroy Symbols of Duty along with every other card on the field.

 

However, as the system had begun to generate the model, we know it had been a white dragon, a description that doesn’t match any known monster in Yomiel’s deck... or the King’s.

 

_[image]_

_Caption: Yomiel’s interrupted summoning of a white dragon_

 

The King declined to comment in detail on either duel, so it’s not possible to confirm the identity of either dragon. Even if they are indeed one and the same, it could be any of several LV8 white dragon monsters.

 

But doubtlessly, the more fascinating question is not what, but why. Why sacrifice a space in your Extra Deck for a monster you do not summon? Why bring to duels a card that you do not use?

 

The most widely voiced guess among duel enthusiasts has been that the King has an extra ace he has been holding back, whether for lack of need or out of pride. That is certainly one possibility. But I would venture another.

 

Cards are a duelist’s heart and soul, and every duelist has one card that is special to them. The King has always called Red Demon’s Archfiend his “very soul.” So then whose heart and soul is linked to that white dragon? Someone very important to the King, I would guess.

 

~.~.~


	4. Jack commits actual crime

**Notes:** There’s a few running jokes that probably no one will ever notice, which do amuse me. One of the jokes is the two idiots who keep arguing with each other. They also keep getting banned and have to make new accounts (the number at the end is how many times they’ve been banned).

 

~.~.~

 

**Challenge 4: Jack commits actual crime**

 

* * *

 

**Forum: Kingdom of Games > Fantasy Circuit > General**

**Thread: But how would King vs BRW actually go?**

page: 1 <<   < 53 >   >> 56

 

**heartofcarts**

I don’t know, it just seems like, if he wanted to start looking for opponents among street duelists, he could have gone for someone less... controversial.

 

**TheTrueBlueEyes30**

**+YamiYummy23** What year is it? You think that's viable now?? Call me up when Dark Magician tanks Red Dragon Archfiend! That's right, it'll never happen!!

**(User was probated for this post)**

 

**Red-eyes0Soul**

**+jackfan3128** if he didn't have red dragon archfiend he wouldn't be king. lets be real, aside from his ace, his deck sucks

 

**DrawAndDiscard**

What was Flare Resonator’s effect again?

 

**YamiYummy23**

**+TheTrueBlueEyes30** Your dragon obsession is growing, I see. Red Dragon Archfiend isn’t even your favorite white and blue color scheme. It sounds to me like you're the "trash duelist who builds his deck based on emotional preference." 

**(User was banned for this post)**

 

**Winged Kuriboh LV12**

Like I said, it’s hard to get a good read on BRW’s deck. There’s almost no recordings of her duels, and her opponents are not in the best state of mind afterwards, let’s put it this way.

But it seems like she’s mostly set up to deal effect damage, as well as crippling the enemy by nuking their field, which could really trip Atlas up a lot. He does have ways around trap and spell-based decks (see the duels with Crusher and Pierce Aotsuki), but he tends to charge in full force.

 

**weevis**

bet he sucks too if you know what i mean

**(User was banned for this post)**

 

**EX-Slipher**

**+Red-eyes0Soul** Don’t acknowledge them, you’re just going to make it worse.

EDIT: here we go...

 

**jackfan910**

**+Red-eyes0Soul** so what? like you could use it if you had it, you think just anyone can use that card?! it’s the King’s soul!

 

**Kuriboy**

+ **Winged Kuriboh LV12** If we’re having this much trouble even just pinning down her deck, how does anyone even know that she’s that great a duelist? Not to say she isn’t, but at this point she might just be winning through intimidation.

 

**absolute-light000**

how is this even a discussion? the black rose witch would crush him, if it came to a duel! some upstart showpony is no match for a psychic duelist’s power. he would be begging for mercy before the second turn

**(User was probated for this post)**

 

**heartofcarts**

+ **DrawAndDiscard** That’s the one that gives 300 ATK points to the Synchro monster.

 

**Red-eyes0Soul**

**+Kuriboy** kinda makes you wonder why atlas went for her specifically, right?

 

**DecksFall**

**+Winged Kuriboh LV12** On the flipside, King’s power deck means that if BRW can't set anything up quickly enough he'll blast through her p quick

 

**HarpysPetDuelist**

**+Red-eyes0Soul** maybe he just really wants to get beat up. sure sounded enthusiastic about taking real damage.... makes you wonder

**(User was probated for this post)**

 

**jackfan12845**

+ **weevis** you piece of shit what did you say about the King?!

**(User was banned for this post)**

 

**lolapop**

So King is a super M, is that it?

**(User was probated for this post)**

 

**jackfan764**

**+absolute-light000** you think something like a few parlor tricks would be enough to shake the King’s confidence? think again!

 

**revivingjam**

Based on what Dick Pitt said about his duel with her (link), BRW has a tactic for changing her enemy’s monsters into plant-types and using that the screw them over. Rose Tentacles I believe gets stronger for every plant monster the opponent has?

 

**TheTrueBlueEyes30**

+YamiYummy23 At least I don’t have a rotating cast of worthless furballs in my deck, you imbecile!

**(User was banned for this post)**

 

**YamiYummy24**

+TheTrueBlueEyes31 (when you get here) There are no worthless cards. Only duelists who are too narrow-minded to use them correctly... and, as a result, to win.

**(User was probated for this post)**

 

**Kaibaman55**

Dick Pitt lol

**(User was probated for this post)**

 

**SolidDivision**

does it even matter? i mean, it doesn’t look like she wants to play ball. so he’s just going to have to give up and let it blow over. its not like anyone knows where to even find her

**(User was probated for this post)**

**(Mod note: Probation lifted. My bad, I got carried away.)**

 

* * *

 

Fortune girl,

You sure know how to pick them. You sure you’re not getting in over your head? A scoop isn’t worth much if you die getting it. 

Here’s the info you asked for: As far as psychic groups go, Neo Domino is almost entire under the control of one — Arcadia Movement.

You can dig up the rest yourself. They’ve left enough of a trail... if you’re sure you want to go there.

I’ll take the second half of my payment the usual way.

 

* * *

 

 _Search:_ **_arcadia neo domino_ **

About 48,200 results (0.63 seconds)

 

**Neo Domino City — A modern arcadia!**

_https://www.domino-city.gov/about/_

Welcome to Neo Domino City, the ... lowest crime rates across the world, our city is truly a modern arcadia! Your family will ...

 

**Home Care Domino City ... - Arcadia Home Care**

_www.arcadiahomecare.com/neodomino/_

arcadia homecare provides homecare services in neo domino. call us to find homecare at the highest standard.

 

**The Shining City: Neo Domino’s Rise by R. Hawkes | Arcadia Publishing Books**

https://www.arcadiapublishing.com/Products/9780738529059

Rising out of the ashes of the horrific tragedy of Zero Reverse, Neo Domino has become a futuristic city of light and new technology ...

 

_Not what you were looking for?_

_\- Make sure all words are spelled correctly._

_\- Try different keywords._

_\- Try more general keywords._

 

* * *

 

PM: **re: Psychic Duelists, real or hoax? (part 8)**

from: **absolute-light000**

of course! proof abounds of the psychic powers of past legends, if you simply consider the facts with an open mind. it is only the selfinduced blindness of the masses that obscures the truth.

its a pleasure to finally encounter someone as intelligent as you, fortunegirl. i had almost given up hope of finding a like mind in this virtual cesspit

 

PM: **re: Psychic Duelists, real or hoax? (part 8)**

from: **absolute-light000**  

you place a difficult choice before me, fortune girl. you understand, what youre asking is privileged information. only the most trustworthy are initiated into the circle of true psychic duelists

 

PM: **re: Psychic Duelists, real or hoax? (part 8)**

from: **absolute-light000**  

perhaps initiated was not the most accurate word. it is not so much information that was directly revealed to me, as what i have learned over my years of study into the hidden truths of the world 

but the fact that i have been allowed to possess this knowledge unpunished is a sign that i am deemed worthy. if i reveal it carelessly, i will only be endangering you

 

PM: **re: Psychic Duelists, real or hoax? (part 8)**

from: **absolute-light000**

i cant fault your dedication and earnestness. as you say, you have no one to ask but me... 

if it is only an audience you seek, then i will give you one hint

the sayer building. i will say no more. the gods be with you, fortunegirl. if your heart is true, you will surely be rewarded in the coming arcadia

 

* * *

 

_“Thanks, Yamamoto. Angela here, at the Sayer Building in downtown Neo Domino, where a disturbance was reported earlier this evening._

 

_“The building is private property and off-limits without permission from the owner, Mr. Divine Sayer. However, we’ve been told that a man forced his way in past the guards and security. Eyewitnesses confirm that a physical altercation took place when the culprit was forcefully removed from the premises.”_

 

_“Not just breaking and entering, but even a brawl... It’s certainly unsettling that such a violent incident took place right in the heart of the city! Has the culprit been apprehended?”_

 

_“Security has declined comment and... requested... that we do not discuss the culprit’s identity. Back to you, Yamamoto.”_

 

* * *

 

**[VIDEO: King PUNCH!! (reupload)]**

Posted by: **AngelBaton26**

417K+ Views

3 hours ago

 

_Video cuts in sharply to the somewhat grainy, zoomed shot of a man yelling as he is dragged out of a building by nearly a full squad of Security officers. Several of the officers are yelling at him in return or to each other, so the words are unintelligible._

 

_Digging in his heels, the man yanks one arm free and shoves an officer aside hard enough to knock him down. As he turns, his profile is easily recognizable as the King, Jack Atlas. A young woman, previously lost in the crowd of Security, shrieks in surprise and clutches something to her chest. There is a moment of confusion._

 

_The camera jerks to the side, focusing on the doors they had just emerged from. Another man, covering one eye with his hand and wincing in pain, steps out. A teenage girl is next to him, holding up her Duel Disk without activating it._

 

_“—now, Mr. King, is that really any way to behave? You’re causing quite a public disturbance,” the second man says. “I will generously forego pressing charges if you leave peacefully and never return. Give up on this foolishness. Can’t you see Aki has no interest in your petty games?”_

 

_Jack snarls but focuses instead of the girl next to him, presumably ‘Aki.’ “You’re going to turn down my challenge? After running away like that in Daimon? Where is your pride as a duelist?!”_

 

_The girl glares, her free hand twitching toward her deck. The man next to her places a hand on her shoulder, and she draws back. “I have no need for such things. Divine will guide me. I need only follow.” Her voice is low and barely audible._

 

 _“Follow? This spineless_ _weakling_ _?” Jack turns toward the other man, ‘Divine,’ and suddenly lunges across the distance between them. His fist flashes out, and Divine is thrown backward._

 

_The camera pans toward where he’s fallen, zooming in even more. There is yelling and the sounds of a scuffle offscreen._

 

_Divine slowly forces his head up. The entire left side of his face is already swelling. Under his bangs, the eye he had been covering is similarly darkening with a bruise. He groans and collapses, seemingly unconscious._

 

_There is more shouting off screen._

 

_“Divine! You—! You’ll pay for that!”_

 

_“That’s right! Duel me! There is no need for you to accept some fool’s orders! You should face me proudly!”_

 

_“She’s not going to duel you, she’s going to murder you, Jack! Are you insane?!”_

 

_“Yeah, probably,” the cameraman mutters, and the video cuts off._

  


**773 COMMENTS**

 

**darkmagiciangirlislove (3 hrs ago)**

King PUNCH

 

**FOREVERDUEL (3 hrs ago)**

ABSOLUTE... POWER... FORCE

 

**Kuriboy (3 hrs ago)**

Is it just me... or does this look like something out of a soap opera?

 

**Kaibaman55 (2 hrs ago)**

atlas punch 

**(View all 23 replies)**

**dankmagician (1 hr ago)**

atlas punch

 

**lolapop (2 hrs ago)**

he punch

 

**MistressMisty (2 hrs ago)**

why duel when you can 1HKO

 

**HarpysPetDuelist (2 hrs ago)**

**+Kuriboy** booty call gone wrong

 

**jackfan6903 (2 hrs ago)**

hot

 

 **racyracer** **(2 hrs ago)**

that’s his card drawing hand. gotta practice that DRAW!! snap

 

**funservice (1 hr ago)**

+ **jackfan6903**...yeah

 

**ThanksForAllTheCardGames (1 hr ago)**

+ **MistressMisty** 2HKO, I think. Must have held back on the first one lol

 

**Red-eyes0Soul (1 hr ago)**

no wonder they “can’t discuss” who it was on the news

 

**brainsbrainsbrains (1 hr ago)**

first the witch, now this gothy chick... king-man is a playa

 

**Kuriboy (1 hr ago)**

...wait. You don’t think, she might be...? Wow. Full points for dedication to the duel, I guess.  

 

* * *

 

My dear Aki,

Do you see now why we must not rise to that buffoon’s bait? It is only a pretext to draw attention to us before we are ready, an underhanded attack against our Arcadia Movement.

Your concern for me is touching, but it will take much more than that brute’s flailing to sway my dedication to our cause. Don’t trouble yourself with thoughts like revenge. His time will come, I promise you.

After this unsettling experience, take some time down in the stabilization pods. Three days should be enough.

 

With all my love,

Divine.

 

* * *

 


	5. Jack gets a girlfriend

**Notes:** Another running joke is that the jackfan posters never have the same number. There’s just a six digit legion of them. They’re like locust.

 

~.~.~

 

**Challenge 5: Jack gets a girlfriend**

 

* * *

 

Nagisa,

It’s about time you earned your keep! We’ll be using some of the photos you sent over for a morning article, hot off the presses.

 

_R. Pitt IV_

_Chief Editor_

_Neo Domino Oracle_

  
\-------

 

Chief,

I just read the article. That’s not what happened at all! And the photos are completely out of context!! Especially the header image, the one where Jack’s leaning in to look her in the eye, she almost used her powers on him afterwards! It wasn’t that kind of situation!

 

_C. Nagisa_

_Neo Domino Oracle_

  
\-------

 

Nagisa, 

Don’t sweat the details. The important part is that it’ll sell! If someone complains, we can issue an apology later.

 

_R. Pitt IV_

_Chief Editor_

_Neo Domino Oracle_

 

\-------

 

Chief,

I’m sweating right now because he’s going to think I had something to do with it and kill me! I haven’t even gotten the interview he promised me yet!! At least take my name off the credits!

 

_C. Nagisa_

_Neo Domino Oracle_

 

* * *

 

**Neo Domino Oracle, pg.1**

**Duel News**

 

**Duelist Passions Out of Control — The King’s Battle Outside the Duel**

photos by: C. Nagisa

 

_[image]_

_Caption: The King and his unknown female companion_

 

Captured in these exclusive images, last night one of our reporters witnessed something truly unexpected — an encounter between the King and an unknown female companion, which escalated into a violent altercation with the interruption of another man.

 

Despite being voted “Most Eligible Bachelor” for two years running by our readers here at Neo Domino Oracle, “Most Attractive Male Duelist” by dueling site HelloSpeedWorld, and “Number One DuILF” by Neapolitan Magazine, Jack Atlas has remained famously uninvolved with any of his legion ardent admirers, both male and female. The King has repeated stated that his focus is on dueling, and dueling alone.

 

But could there be someone in his life after all?

 

Yesterday evening, the King paid a visit to an unidentified young woman. The images speak for themselves. This is no passing acquaintance.

 

_[image]_

_Caption: The King offers his hand_

 

The meeting interrupted by the arrival of another man, who rejected the King’s offer on behalf of the girl. This earned him the King’s ire — and a punch to the face.

 

_[image] [image]_

_Caption: The unknown man’s interference and subsequent assault by the King_

 

The identities of the man and the young woman are currently unknown, and we cannot reveal further details about the event. But one thing is clear, the King’s passions have certain been aroused, and not by a duel... but by a woman.

 

* * *

 

**Forum: Kingdom of Games > Discussion > General**

**Thread: Psychic Duelists, real or hoax? (part 9)**

page: 1 > >> 69

 

**EX-Slipher**

Resurrecting this thread for the eighth time, but I gotta ask... It’s not just me that sees a straight line between the King challenging the Black Rose Witch and whatever went down at the Sayer Building, right? 

I thought it sounded familiar, so I looked it up, and Sayer is the place where they had missing persons investigation last year. Psychic powers or not, this all looks hella fishy.

 

**heartofcarts**

For anyone who hasn’t seen the news, here’s a summary of the highlights:

\- A video surfaced two days ago, of what looks like the King being dragged out of a Tops building by security. He keeps trying to challenge a girl (“Aki”) to a duel, but a man (“Divine”) with her stops them. The King punches him.

\- Same night, a report from Angela Raines about an altercation at the Sayer Building downtown that included a physical assault on the owner, Divine Sayer.

\- Neo Domino Oracle published an article the next morning. It’s mostly tabloid-level fluff, but the photos show the girl from the video, the King, and the same man, including the punching.

So we have basically three sources confirming that this event did take place with roughly similar details. No one’s come out and said it, but you can guess that “Aki” is probably the Black Rose Witch, since the King last said he was still trying to get a duel with her.

 

**FOREVERDUEL**

Holy shit. For real?

 

**racyracer**

if that’s her, shes younger than i thought

 

**brainsbrainsbrains**

jailbait. too bad for king lol

 

**Red-eyes0Soul**

thanks for the summary and the thread. yeah, its pretty undeniable.

same sayer building as the missing persons investigation, i can confirm. it was all hushed up pretty quick, but what happened was that bigtime model misty lola made a big spectacle when her younger brother went missing. he told her he was going to sayer bld and then vanished. so she got public sec to get a warrant and do a search but they didnt turn up anything and wrapped it up real fast afterwards

 

**revivingjam**

Don’t people go missing because of the Black Rose Witch too?

 

**heartofcarts**

Was that ever confirmed? There’s all kinds of rumors about her, including that, but it might just be that people get separated during her big duels. Or it might be because she appears mostly in Daimon. Not exactly the safest place, that.

 

**TheForebodingOne**

Does anyone know what the Sayer Building is for? Or who Divine Sayer is? 

Searching the address doesn’t turn up anything. And that’s a bit strange, isn’t it? It’s a very large building, and it’s been around too long to just be standing empty. If a business was renting it, they would list it somewhere, same for apartments or the like.

 

**SolidDivision**

wait, wait, the king straight up punched some dude?

 

**thedrawering**

Yeah, it was pretty awesome. And correction to + **heartofcarts** but it was actually two punches. The one in the Oracle was from before the one in the video.

 

**Kaibaman55**

atlas punch

 

**racyracer**

yeah its a thing. try to find a video repost, its hilarious

 

**EX-Slipher**

Not as hilarious as what the Oracle wrote. It’s so blatantly misleading they didn’t even dare to put the author’s name.

 

**ThanksForAllTheCardGames**

My sister’s been taking it pretty seriously. I think she spent two days now crying about the King being taken, or whatever.

 

**lolapop**

Not just her. I don’t think I’ve seen a single jackfan post since. I think it broke them.

 

**HarpysPetDuelist**

oh shit youre right

 

**Red-eyes0Soul**

you know how else hasnt posted? that psychic groupie **+absolute-light000**

makes you wonder

 

**EX-Slipher**

Careful, or you’ll get probated again. That’s close to provocation. But you’re right, we’re almost a page in, but he hasn’t said anything. He’s usually in top three for these threads.

 

* * *

 

**FortuneGirl**

Private Messaging

> **Inbox (99+)**

> Outbox

 

* * *

 

**Forum: The King’s Harem > Main > News**

**(Stickied) THE ENEMY**

page: 1 <<  < 298 >  >> 362

 

**jackfan752**

**+#1987** that doesn’t matter!! she’s totally not good enough for the King!!

 

**jackfan12486**

stop talking like there’s any truth to that dirt rag!  the King’s only passion is for dueling, everyone knows that! it’s all lies!

 

**jackfan4742**

More importantly, what if he gets hurt seriously? Her powers are very dangerous, and he already ended ended up in the hospital once because of her.

 

**jackfan8341**

WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH KINGGGGGGGGG

 

**jackfan8733**

HOW DARE SHE

 

**jackfan647**

we have to stop her

 

**jackfan798**

**+#1987** is right tho. theyd look pretty good together. the King and the Witch has a really romantic ring to it

 

**jackfan534**

HERETIC

 

**jackfan9701**

nooooooooooo

 

**jackfan6678**

**+#8733** agreed. and now we know where to find her

 

**jackfan2 (Moderator)**

+# **6678** Threats and instigation against real people are against the forum rules. I’ll let you off with the warning this time, but keep it civil.

 

**jackfan647**

but + **#2**! she’s dangerous! she’ll hurt the King again!

 

**jackfan1814**

i get what you mean, but it’s not up to us. if dueling her is what King wants, it’s what he’s passionate about, then i think we should cheer for him, like we always do.

and... well, same if they really ARE doing more than dueling

 

**jackfan11734**

NO!!!!!111

 

**jackfan9965**

I can’t support that! Not King with... her!

 

**jackfan5 (Moderator)**

**+#1814** I agree. As fans, we should support the King. He’s always been vocal about his desire for a more challenging duel, and if facing the Black Rose Witch gives him that, then it’s his choice.

Same for any romantic prospects he may choose to pursue. We should be happy for him, regardless of how it impacts your nonexistence prospects of getting with him or your fanfics.

 

**jackfan4553**

BETRAYAL

 

**jackfan9871**

i expected better from a mod

 

**jackfan2562**

**+#1 +#2** please excommunicate this heretic in our ranks!!

 

**jackfan899**

may the First appear to strike you down!!! **+jackfan**

 

**jackfan461**

OK, but did anyone else notice the OTHER girl? The one the cops were also dragging off? I’m pretty sure that’s her calling for him (by name!!) at the end of the video. Who is she??

 

* * *

 

Posted by: **AngelBaton26**

 

~~_Reposting from a thread that got taken down real quick. The original poster was anonymous, so can’t confirm how reliable this is. Anyone from Duel Academy can chime in?_ ~~

 

~~**Black Rose Witch’s Real Identity** ~~

 

~~Posting on anon cause I’m honestly kinda scared, but I wanted to get this out there.~~

 

~~A friend of mine told me he’s met the Black Rose Witch in real life. He went to school with her at the Neo Domino branch of Duel Academy.~~

 

~~It was a couple of years ago, and they weren’t in any of the same classes, but everyone knew about her powers after she injured several students in practice duels. She used the same sort of plant monster deck and, most tellingly, the same ace monster, Black Rose Dragon. Eventually, she stopped coming to school, but no one knew if she’s gotten expelled or just quit.~~

 

~~As for why this isn’t more well-known... her name is Aki Izayoi, as in Senator Hideo Izayoi.~~

 

**(Post blocked by moderator)**

**(REASON: Please do not post unconfirmed speculation regarding real individuals. This is against the Terms & Services.)**

 

* * *

 

Master Divine,

Our apologies for contacting you out of turn, but we felt it is necessary to notify you of a troubling trend.

Within the last week, we have intercepted five attempts to infiltrate our Movement’s premises. All were halted before they reached past the first level, thus we contacted city officials and took no further action against the intruders, per standing orders. The perpetrators appeared to be reporters and several young female followers of the false king.

We will continue to protect our great Movement to the utmost of our ability. However, I am ashamed to admit that our vigilance is not perfect, and we may eventually falter. We humbly hope that, with the matter brought to your knowledge, you may guide us toward the correct path.

Glory to Arcadia.

 

_Alessia, First Level Patrol Team Leader_

 

* * *

 

Dear Mr. **Sayer** ,

On behalf of the entire staff of Lux Hotel & Spa, we look forward to welcoming you as our guest.

 

You have been booked for our **Deluxe Full Service** , with duration of **5 days**. The Deluxe Full Service includes:

  * Daily treatments of a 55-minute Body Mask (body polish is included), a 30-minute Revitalizing Scalp Treatment Add-On, and an 85-minute Customized Facial.
  * Your choice daily of our extensive massages, including our famous Atlantic Massage which increases blood and lymphatic circulation, eliminates toxins, and helps relieve stress.
  * Unlimited time in our Jacuzzi and Hot Bath palace, which consists of more than a dozen hot bath types from around the world.
  * Breakfast: Served daily from 6am - 11am in the dining room on the 2nd floor.
  * On-site Dining at the Nixo Patio Lounge, an urban eatery featuring lunch and dinner, specialty cocktails, and live music.
  * In-Room Dining: Available daily 6am - 11am and 4pm - 7pm. Located on the 2nd floor.
  * Happy Hour: Daily 4pm - 7pm



 

Confirmation Number: **2261549**

 

Our full-time Concierge can assist you with making dining reservations, booking show tickets and so much more. Contact them by phone at (213) 743-7654 or by email at desk@lux.com.

 

We look forward to seeing you soon.

 

_Timothy Xavier_

_General Manager_

 

* * *

 

Dear Divine,

I won’t let that man trouble you any further. Please rest, and by the time you return and read this, the matter will be resolved.

I’ll end him.

 

Yours,

Aki

 

* * *

 


	6. Jack drives a man to drink

**Notes:** Godwin Suffers(tm) (good, he deserves it)

 

~.~.~

 

**Challenge 6: Jack drives a man to drink**

 

* * *

 

Director Godwin,

I’ve attached the necessary documents to file a libel lawsuit against the Neo Domino Oracle, for their fabricated and slanderous article regarding the King. I need only your signature to submit.

Please rest assured, I will make sure the proceedings go smoothly and quickly.

 

Respectfully,

_Mikage Sagiri_

_Public Security Maintenance Department_

 

* * *

 

Director Godwin, 

I respect our deal, and I have abided by it so far. But there is a limit to how much interference I can accept. Suppressing all stories regarding Atlas’s latest fiasco is going too far. It makes our station look slow and behind the times.

Be aware, if this continues, we will be forced to call an end to our agreement

 

Sincerely,

_Angela Raines_

 

* * *

 

Director Godwin,

Could you please clarify your reasoning for not pursuing the lawsuit? Their reckless article is clearly a danger to the King’s image and outright slander. This sort of conduct can’t be allowed to continue.

Please grant me permission to make sure they face the full consequences of their actions.

 

Respectfully,

_Mikage Sagiri_

_Public Security Maintenance Department_

 

* * *

 

Director,

Nope! There hasn’t been a bleep of variation in the reactor! Whatever our dear King and the witch are up to, it’s not enough to affect output. Could you tell them to put a little more effort into it?

 

_Akutsu_

_MIDS, Head Researcher_

 

* * *

 

Godwin, 

Put your dog on a leash, or I’ll be forced to take measures from my end. It would be rather sad for Neo Domino to lose its puppet king so early, wouldn’t it?

 

_—Divine_

 

* * *

 

**HelloSpeedWorld.net**

 

**King’s Match Postponed**

**Posted 1 day ago**

 

A surprise announcement came from officials channels — that the King’s planned Saturday rematch against Mukuro Enjo has been postponed to an unspecified date.

Enjo, who was previously defeated by the King, claimed that Atlas asked for the postponement out of fear. The King was not available for comment. A Public Security Maintenance Department representative said that Atlas is taking time off for personal reasons and that further postponements may be forthcoming. The representative asked for the fans’ patience and continued support during this time, until he is able to return to the dueling field.

This event comes on the heels of the King’s unusual actions in regards to the rumored Black Rose Witch, raising suspicions of hidden circumstances at play.

  


**596 COMMENTS**

 

**MistressMisty**

somebody’s on timeout

 

**Red-eyes0Soul**

it was only a matter of time before they tightened the leash on him

 

**Kaibaman55**

wow loser

 

**Winged Kuriboh LV12**

That’s too bad, I was kind of looking forward to a real King vs BRW, unironically.

 

**Kuriboy**

Not to sound like a conspiracy theorist, but are we sure it... didn’t happen? I mean, if she really can make card effects real, with psychic powers or some special technology, dueling her for real could leave him with some serious injuries, enough that he wouldn’t be able to duel (especially Riding duels). Has anyone seen him since that punching video?

 

**Red-eyes0Soul**

especially if he lost

 

**EX-Slipher**

If we’re going full conspiracy theory, him getting put on timeout sounds more likely than him being too injured to duel. If it was injuries, they could just say it was from intensive dueling. He’s skipped because of training accidents before. It would look less suspicious too. Plus, I can’t imagine that no one noticed him getting treated if he’s injured.

 

**heartofcarts**

I guess we’ll know at the premiere. If he’s injured, or if he skips it, that’ll be proof. Somewhat.

 

**jackfan53**

A girl posted a pic of him being driven in the direction of the Director’s mansion the day after the incident at Sayer (link). It’s just a quick snapshot through the window, but no visible injuries. 

And also, the King wouldn’t lose!

 

**HarpysPetDuelist**

holy sh*t you guys are alive

 

**SolidDivision**

welcome back

 

**lolapop**

Yeah, welcome back.

 

**Red-eyes0Soul**

welcome back. but also, he totally would ;)

 

* * *

 

Godwin,

Do you think you keeping me confined to your mansion will stop me from dueling her? I won’t stand for this. You can’t keep me here. I _will_ find a way out, and I’ll make you pay for this, you bastard.

 

—JA

 

* * *

 

Dear Director Godwin, 

My apologies for reaching out to you despite your busy schedule, but there is a favor I would like to ask of you.

Would it be possible to arrange a small meeting with the King? You see, I must admit I am something of a dueling fan myself. Since his schedule has been cleared for the next while, I was hoping he might have time for a quick chat with a fan.

I look forward to your response.

 

Best wishes,

_Senator Hideo Izayoi_

 

* * *

 

**(Draft autosaved)**

Dare broher,

Fcuk you

you jus had to go and get posesssed. ANd now i’m stuk wiht herdign these brats. god i haet them. the witch grrl is wiht those aracaid idiots. and teh other girrl went an seald her onw powrs. jak is teh worst, he jus does whatevr he wants an never listens and nevrr shuts up abotu king this king taht. i should haev gon for teh proffesors son. theyr all terribel.

an now evry on else is nagggin too, im sik off tehm alll

god im so drunk

i miss you. i wnat to see you aagain

 

* * *

 

_“This is Godwin. I am not available at this time. Leave a message after the tone.”_

 

_*beep*_

 

_“Director, this is Yaeger! We have an emergency! The Izayoi girl, she’s broken into your mansion! Please let me know how to proceed!”_

 

_*beep*_

 

_“Director, please pick up! Where are you?”_

 

_*beep*_

 

_“They’re duuuuuueling!! And I think they might’ve broken down into the lower levels, where the temple is!!”_

 

_*beep*_

 

_“Ahem. Please forgive my earlier outburst...s. The duel was interrupted when the King and the Black Rose Witch fell into the temple area. I used the opportunity to put on a show of a Security operation moving in, and the Black Rose Witch fled again rather than face our forces. Of course, I didn’t allow any actual officers to witness our secrets._

 

_“There is, however, a... small issue. It would seem that, ahem... the King also fled in the confusion. Yes.”_

 

* * *

 

**(Draft deleted. Click HERE to restore)**

~~Dear brother,~~

~~I’m afraid I won’t be able to fulfill your wish and send four Signers to face you.~~

~~Because I’m going to strangle that little shit as soon as I get my hands on him.~~

  
—————


	7. Jack runs away from home

**Notes:** The plot. Kinda.

 

~.~.~

 

**Challenge 7: Jack runs away from home**

 

* * *

 

Yusei,

Listen, sorry I freaked out at you before, about you having a dream or whatever about Jack. I shouldn’t have reacted like that. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t come to me with stuff.

It’s just... it’s been two years and you’re still hung up on that asshole. You say it’s about Stardust, but is it really? And doing something as crazy as heading to the city? Even if you make it (and it’s crazy as hell, by the way), you’re not gonna be able to outrun Security the whole time. It’ll be a shame for you to get as marked up as me.

If you really think he’s waiting to duel you, then he’ll come on his own. You saw how obsessed he’s being about dueling this witch chick, right? He can damn well come down to Satellite on his own, if he really wants to. And if he doesn’t... he wouldn’t duel you no matter how far you chased him, you know?

Whatever you choose, just take care of yourself. I don’t want to lose another friend.

 

—Crow

 

* * *

 

 **LUA:**  
Hello, this is Lua.  
I don’t know if you remember me. We met a while back at a fan event, and then you gave me your number while you were waiting for the Black Rose Witch at the stadium.  
I’m sorry, I haven’t found out anything about where to find her.  
But I guess maybe you don’t need that anymore.  
My sister said you guys already dueled.  
Again, I mean.  
Is that true?  
If it’s not, I’m sorry to bother you.

 

 **KING:**  
It’s true.  
How does your sister know? There shouldn’t have been anyone there except us and one more person.

 

 **LUA:**  
So it’s true...  
That’s kind of what I wanted to ask you about.  
This is going to sound really crazy, but my sister saw it in a dream. Or maybe like a vision.  
You and the Black Rose Witch had glowing red marks on your arms, right?  
Luca had one too.  
It disappeared now though.

 

 **LUA:**  
We don’t know what it is.  
wha  
*What should we do??

 

 **LUA:**  
When we were little, Luca collapsed and wouldn’t wake up for a month  
what if it happens again??  
i promised i’d protect her!  
but i don’t know what to do

 

 **LUA:**  
Sorry.

 

 **KING:**  
You have nothing to apologize for.  
I had to turn off my phone for a while.

 

 **KING:**  
If your sister saw the entire duel, she must have also seen how we were interrupted.  
That vision  
of the temple and the ancient people worshipping a star and a dragon.  
That’s all I know as well.

 

 **KING:**  
But I will find out.

 

* * *

 

Nagisa,

I’m not publishing anything about whatever is in the Director’s basement. I don’t care if it’s some ancient ruin or a BDSM dungeon.

Actually, I’d publish the sex dungeon sooner.

 

—

_R. Pitt IV_

_Chief Editor_

_Neo Domino Oracle_

 

 ****—————

 

(attached: 24 files)

Chief,

But I have photos!!

 

—

_C. Nagisa_

_Neo Domino Oracle_

 

—————

 

Nagisa,

I don’t care. Get me a real scoop, or you’ll be changing that email signature!

 

—

_R. Pitt IV_

_Chief Editor_

_Neo Domino Oracle_

 

* * *

 

 _Search:_ **_red mark arm dragon_ **

About 19,700,000 results (0.60 seconds)

 

 _Search:_ **_red mark arm dragon aztec_ **

About 2,260,000 results (0.44 seconds)  

 

 _Search:_ **_red mark arm dragon incan_ **

About 739,000 results (0.41 seconds)  

 

 _Image search:_ **_red mark arm dragon_ **

 

 _Image search:_ **_South American ancient architecture_ **

 

 _Search:_ **_lkierjghpiajrghapugiarjgun_ **

_Your search did not match any documents._

 

_Suggestions:_

_\- Make sure all words are spelled correctly._

_\- Try different keywords._

_\- Try more general keywords._

 

* * *

 

**Forum: Kingdom of Games > Events > Meetups**

**Thread: (stickied) Heads up for Daimon — Security patrols**

page: 1 > \- >> 24

 

**DecksFall**

Heads up to anyone planning to meet up in Daimon or just head down to watch — there’s way more Security patrols than usual. I saw at least three before I bailed, and it looks like they’re pulling people over at random.

 

**HarpysPetDuelist**

thanks for the warning. ill skip today i guess

 

**brainsbrainsbrains**

for real?

 

**FOREVERDUEL**

Oh man, thanks!

 

**lolapop**

I’ll pass it on.

 

**EX-Slipher**

Can they do that? Street dueling’s not illegal.

 

**heartofcarts**

Street dueling is not illegal in itself. But a lot of Daimon and those kinds of places is actually off limits because of structural damage. And gambling — dueling for money, or betting on the outcome of duels — IS illegal. Security can use that or something else as an excuse to pull you over. 

They usually crack down once in awhile because gangs and smugglers use street dueling as a cover or even a front for money laundering.

 

**Red-eyes0Soul**

thats their excuse at least

 

**brainsbrainsbrains**

urgh cops are the worst

 

**YamiYummy26**

I agree. They have no right to interfere with honorable duels.

 

**Kaibaman55**

fuck the police lol

 

**Kuriboy**

Not to sound like a conspiracy theorist here, but is anybody else thinking what I’m thinking? That maybe they’re looking for someone in particular?

 

**racyracer**

yeah thats a conspiracy theory alright dude

 

**TheTrueBlueEyes34**

**+YamiYummy26** Law enforcement exists for a reason. And in any case, calling those brawls “honorable duels” is ridiculous.

 

**EX-Slipher**

**+Kuriboy** The Black Rose Witch, you think?

 

**Red-eyes0Soul**

atlas, more likely

 

**FOREVERDUEL**

How do you figure? Because of the atlas punch?

 

**SolidDivision**

but the news was making such a big deal about not saying that it was him?

edit: now i sound like redeyes

 

**Red-eyes0Soul**

**+SolidDivision** because of the thing at sayer bld yeah, but not the way youre thinking. its pretty obvious public sec doesnt want him dueling brw or anyone poking around too much at sayer. but atlas wont let it go. he’s got more guts than i thought i’ll give him that 

im starting to wonder if all his matches being cancelled isnt because hes ditched and they dont know where he is

edit: hah

 

**YamiYummy26**

**+TheTrueBlueEyes34** You’re just arguing with me for the sake of arguing! You don’t think duels should be interfered with either. This is why you’re on account 34 and I’m only on 26.

 

**Kaibaman55**

conspiracy derail

 

**Winged Kuriboh LV12**

**+Kaibaman55** ...Actually, I agree.

But please continue.

 

**jackfan43**

Can confirm no one has seen the King since that photo of him being driven the Director’s mansion. Hope he’s okay.

 

**Red-eyes0Soul**

+ **jackfan43** so he was under house arrest and split

 

**TheTrueBlueEyes34**

**+YamiYummy26** As if I would waste my time just for the sake of hearing what passes for repartee with you.

 

**heartofcarts**

**+Red-eyes0Soul** ...I’m trying to figure out how to show you this sounds crazy, but I can’t think of anything.

 

**lolapop**

**+heartofcarts** Welcome to the conspiracy dark side

 

**MistressMisty**

**+TheTrueBlueEyes34 +YamiYummy26** ok so when are you guys gonna to kiss

 

* * *

 

 **GODWIN:**  
Enough of this foolishness. Return at once, King.

 

 **KING:**  
Do not refer to me by that title if you hold no respect for it.  
And it is clear you do not.

 

 **GODWIN:**  
You are the one lacking respect for your position.  
Do you think you are still some nameless thug, who can go around picking fights with no consequences?  
There is more at stake here than you can imagine.

 

 **KING:**  
What will be the consequence of me defeating the Black Rose Witch in a duel?

 

 **GODWIN:**  
Return, and I will tell you about what you saw and the true meaning on the mark on your arm.

 

 **KING:**  
What will be the consequence of me defeating the Black Rose Witch in a duel?  
What will happen if I defeat her?

 

 **KING:**  
The marks on us mean we are destined to fight together.  
We saw that in the vision at the temple.  
But, even so, it is the nature of duelists to sharpen their claws against each other.  
It must have been so even in that ancient time.  
Will you tell me that the ones who bore these marks before never dueled against each other, whatever form it took back then?

 

 **KING:**  
What will happen if I duel the Black Rose Witch?  
Nothing of consequence, as far as the marks are concerned. Of that, I’m certain.

 

 **KING:**  
The only consequence will be to your schemes.  
So instead of wasting your time trying to give me orders, you’d best start rearranging them to suit my victory against her.

 

 **KING:**  
And in case you’re letting me have my say because you’re stalling until the tracing works...  
I’ve removed your tracking devices and this phone’s locator.  
Nameless thugs have their own tricks. It’s not so different, here and in Satellite.

 

* * *

 

Jack,

I left some breakfast for you on the table. Heat it up in the microwave, but make sure to take the cover off first.

I have to do another story today, so I’ll be out all day. Yes, I’ll check in with my contacts too. I want to find her too. She still owes me an interview! (And so do you, by the way.)

Please, please, please don’t run off and do something crazy. Liiiike say trying to break into the Arcadia building again. You know they’ll just call Security on you before you get far enough.

Since it sounds like the Black Rose Witch hasn’t been seen anywhere since then, our best bet will be to draw her out. Somehow.

 

See you later,

(◎▽◎)ノ[|o|] (<=that’s my camera!)

 

* * *

 

Divine,

I’m sorry for disobeying you and going to duel him. But I did it for your sake! You looked so tired because of all this... I should have wiped him out the first time he challenged me. I just wanted to correct my mistake.

You’ve always told me that the Crimson Dragon and its followers are our enemies, but what we were shown in that temple... it was different. I could feel it, our marks exist for a purpose. Maybe that group, Yliaster, has distorted everything, and the Crimson Dragon isn’t something we need to fight. Him too, he’s too stupid to be a threat. He doesn’t even know anything.

Please let me see you as soon as you can. There’s so much I want to talk to you about.

 

Yours,

Aki

 

—————

 

Divine,

I accept my punishment completely. I know I disobeyed.

But please let me see you. I need to talk to you.

 

Yours,

Aki

 

—————

 

Divine,

Please, I don’t know what to think. I need you.

 

Yours,

Aki

 

—————

 

Aki,

You don’t need to think. Just leave everything to me, and follow my orders.

We will end this little debacle shortly. I had planned to let Godwin and his dog remain in power for a little longer, but if they insist on interfering, we will make our move. A perfect venue is coming up soon.

I will be sending the clothes, make sure to try them on and let me know if there is any problem with the fit. We want you to look your best. After all, you’ll be presenting our Arcadia Movement to the world.

 

Divine

 

* * *

 

 **LUA:**  
mom and dad got us tickets to the premiere

 

 **TENPEI:**  
For Road of the King?  
You don’t sound as excited as I’d expect.  
Is Luca sick again?

 

 **LUA:**  
she keeps trying to talk more to her duel spirits  
its making her tired all the time  
going out will just make her more tired

 

 **LUA:**  
what if she falls in a coma again like before  
I don’t wwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

 **TENPEI:**  
Lua?

 

 **TENPEI:**  
...Lua??

 

**(3 missed calls)**

 

 **LUA:**  
Hi Tenpei. This is Luca.  
Of course we’re going.

 

* * *

 


	8. Jack the movie

**Notes:** Japan called the movie “Lord of the King” but like what kind of katakana nonsense.... anyway, obviously the timeline is a bit altered too. I just couldn’t pass up the opportunity of using this big event.

 

~.~.~

 

**Challenge 8: Jack the Movie**

 

* * *

 

**HelloSpeedWorld.net**

 

**EVENT: ‘Road of the King’ World Premiere**

**Posted 2 days ago**

 

It’s the event Neo Domino duel fans have been waiting for — the world premiere of Road of the King!

Tickets to the first showing of the film biography of the King, Jack Atlas, have been sold out for months, but HelloSpeedWorld was able to obtain one, and our duel commentator Goyo Gamer will be attending. Look forward to his no-spoilers impressions the day after.

The King has been notably absent from the public eye recently, including a string of postponed duels. Fans are looking forward to seeing him in person again.

 

**236 COMMENTS**

 

**lolapop**

You can tell PinkMagicianGirl wrote this. Only one mod has that peppy tone.

 

**Winged Kuriboh LV12**

**+PinkMagicianGirl** How come Goyo’s going? You’re usually the one doing events. He doesn’t even like the King.

 

**PinkMagicianGirl (Moderator)**

**+lolapop** :) We could all use a little more cheer! Especially with such an exciting event coming up! **+Winged Kuriboh LV12** He volunteered!

 

**SolidDivision**

ummm i feel almost bad saying this now, but i don’t think it’s going to be all that exciting. isn’t it just a clipshow movie of the king’s big duels?

 

**EX-Slipher**

Especially if the King himself isn’t there. And with the way it’s been going... **+Winged Kuriboh LV12** He’s probably going to complain about how the way they edited the footage misrepresents the duels. Remember his review of the ‘Origin of Duel’ series?

 

**Kuriboy**

**+SolidDivision** You say this like we’re not all totally going to shell out for a copy.

 

**jackfan529**

he’ll be there! or we’ll get answers from the director himself!

 

**heartofcarts**

Is... that the jackfan team official plan? Because if so...

 

**MistressMisty**

rip godwin

 

**Red-eyes0Soul**

death by fangirl? now that i would pay to see

 

**jackfan1529**

bet your sorry you dont have a ticket now. King’s Harem already distributed our 23 tickets, and were ready. jackfans represent!

 

**lolapop**

Bet that was a bloodbath.

 

**jackfan7231**

the bloodiest. don’t ask what i did to get mine

 

**racyracer**

was it murder

 

**jackfan7231**

no comment

 

**SolidDivision**

ok ok i take it back. sounds like it might be pretty exciting after all

 

**PinkMagicianGirl (Moderator)**

No worries! You can still watch the live coverage. Angela Raines will be hosting. And look forward to Goyo’s impressions post afterwards! :)

 

* * *

 

_“Hello, everyone! Angela here, live at the Road of the King premiere at the New Crawford Cinema. As you can see behind me, guests have already begun to arrive, and we are seeing many famous faces. And not just from the dueling world! Arriving now, there’s Misty Lola, and... even Senator Izayoi and his wife. Amazing!_

 

_“Hey, turn over there. Yes, those two. They’re...”_

 

_“Excuse me, Mr. Sayer! Mr. Sayer!_

 

_“It’s certainly unexpected to see you here, Mr. Sayer, after your... antagonistic encounter with... er, an unknown individual. We’ve been unable to reach you for comment previously, will you shed some light on what happened at your building? And, perhaps, the identity of your young companion?”_

 

_“Hm... Well, I suppose it’s the perfect opportunity. Certainly, I’ll give your viewers a show to remember. Just keep your camera on me._

 

_“But why don’t we wait until the Director makes his statement. Here is comes now...”_

 

_“R-right! As Mr. Sayers said, here comes Director Godwin now to make the opening statement. It doesn’t look like the King is with him. I wonder if he’ll make some mention of the King’s continued absence from the public eye. It’s been a burning question in the minds of his many fans. Let’s hear what he has to say.”_

 

_“Everyone, may I have your attention? Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to the premiere of Road of the King, the story of Neo Domino’s King, Jack Atlas. Road of the King shows the path to becoming King. It answers the questions of what is a king and how should a king be—”_

 

_“How a king should be? Don’t you think this farce has gone on long enough, ‘Director?’”_

 

_“....Mr. Sayer. Is there something you’d like to say to me?”_

 

_“There certainly is, and there is no better time and place to say it than here, at this sham of a ceremony. We will show the city and the entire world how powerless you and your jester of a King truly are. We of the Arcadia Movement will show you what psychic duelists are capable of!_

 

_“Now, Aki. ‘The entrance to the Netherworld is on the witch’s island.’ Hold nothing back.”_

 

_“Yes... Divine... Come, Black Rose Dragon!”_

 

_“Wait, that’s—!”_

 

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”_

 

* * *

 

**Forum: Kingdom of Games > Events > General**

**Thread: (Pinned) Liveblogging: Road of the King premiere**

page: 1 << \- < 4 > \- >> 129

 

**MistressMisty**

**+Kaibaman55** yeah, agreed. angela is p hot. 

edit: my goddess Misty is there, worth it, 10/10

 

**FOREVERDUEL**

I wish I was there.

 

**SolidDivision**

eh looks pretty dull to me

 

**Kuriboy**

Wait, Sayer? The dude that got punched?

 

**jackfan5619**

its that chick!!!!

 

**racyracer**

oh man theyre still pretending it wasn’t King who punched him lmao

 

**heartofcarts**

Why is he there, though?

 

**Winged Kuriboh LV12**

To cause a scene, it sounds like.

 

**HarpysPetDuelist**

that wasnt ominous at all

 

**EX-Slipher**

Great, now I’m hearing the imperial march every time Godwin comes on. Thanks a lot, you guys **+Red-eyes0Soul**

 

**Red-eyes0Soul**

;) funny how atlas isnt with him

 

**lolapop**

Conspiracy derail returns

 

**FOREVERDUEL**

Wait what

 

**racyracer**

he went there!!

 

**HarpysPetDuelist**

whoooooaaaa

 

**Winged Kuriboh LV12**

But you have to admire Godwin’s cool. Doesn’t even twitch.

 

**jackfan8829**

What the hell did he just say about the King?!

 

**Kuriboy**

Arcadian movement?

 

**racyracer**

psychic duelists real or hoax part 11119

 

page: 1 << \- < 5 > \- >> 129

 

**SolidDivision**

is this for real???

 

**heartofcarts**

What the fuck

 

**MistressMisty**

what???????????!!!!!!!!!

 

**ThanksForAllTheCardGames**

Wait, I’m still on the train, what’s going on??? heartofcarts just swore?????

 

**racyracer**

balck rose dragon

 

**DecksFall**

Is this actually happening?!

 

**revivingjam**

oh my god

 

**brainsbrainsbrains**

are they going to be oaky? that looks real

 

**TheForebodingOne**

**+ThanksForAllTheCardGames** The Black Rose Witch is at the premiere. It’s that girl from the Sayer building. She’s summoned her dragon and is wrecking everything. All the guests are running in a panic, except the man who was with her and the director.  

 

**racyracer**

ice cold dude??

 

**TheForebodingOne**

I’m panicking on the inside. That’s... not a hacked Solid Vision.

 

**HarpysPetDuelist**

thats not the issue here???

 

**Red-eyes0Soul**

sayer is still talking

 

* * *

 

 **LUA:**  
are you okay??  
were are you

 

 **LUCA:**  
im ok  
I’m hiding behind the big globe statue  
Where are you?

 

 **LUA:**  
by the stairs  
this lady pulled me out of the way

 

 **LUA:**  
we gotta get outta here  
but the doors reked

 

 **LUCA:**  
Her deck is crying

 

 **LUA:**  
what

 

 **LUCA:**  
The Black Rose Witch  
Her deck is crying. I can hear them...  
I dont think she wants to be doing this

 

 **LUA:**  
luca no

 

 **LUCA:**  
We’re connected by the dragons, I remember that much now.  
I won’t run away this time.  
I’m going to try to reach her dragon. Maybe it can call out to her, if I help  
Even if there’s nothing I can do, I’m going to try.

 

* * *

 

 **LUA:**  
luca is in toruble, and i dont know what to do!  
pleas come quickly!

 

 **KING:**  
I’m already here.

 

* * *

 

_“Keep filming. I told you to keep your camera on me, didn’t I?_

 

_“Don’t think we act out of cruelty or a wish for destruction. All of you brought this on yourselves — you and the Director and that fake King of yours. We of the Arcadia Movement aim only to create a utopia for psychic duelists. A place where we can live in peace, even if we are rejected by your society!_

 

_“But our peace was violated! The sanctuary we created for ourselves was invaded, by that fraud and by all of you, his followers! Well, no more! Here, we take a stand! Here and now, Arcadia Movement will show the world what psychic duelists are capable of!”_

 

_“Absurd. Claiming you are victims when you are the ones attacking innocent people? You and your movement are the sham here. Do you think your actions will go unpunished?”_

 

_“That’s bold words from a powerless man, ‘Director.’ Who do you think is going to descend from on high to save you? Your so-called King? Let him come, then! Bring out your dog! We’ll settle things, as he so wished! But wait, he’s—”_

 

_“Right here!!”_

 

_“What the...”_

 

_“Look—!”_

 

_“It’s—”_

 

_“YOU?!”_

 

_“—The King has arrived! And I will gladly accept your challenge, Black Rose Witch!”_

 

* * *

 

**[VIDEO: (Livestream) King vs BRW]**

Posted by: **HelloSpeedWorld**

300K+ watching now

LIVE NOW

 

_“—up, get it working! We can’t miss this!”_

 

_“I’m trying, I’m trying! We weren’t really planning to live broadcast from here...”_

 

_Frantic whispering just off screen. The camera shakes, flashing completely black, then white, before resolving into shapes and colors. Finally, it auto focuses, and the image clears._

 

_“Go, go, we’re live!” Part of a hand waves in the corner of the frame, gesturing to a man leaning in the forefront._

 

_The man glances back. His expression shifts as his eyes focus on the camera with practiced ease, going from a tight frown to a smile, if strained. “Hey, dueling fans! It's ya boy Goyo here, bringing you an exclusive look at the match Neo Domino’s been buzzing about — the King versus the Black Rose Witch, finally going down!”_

 

_He makes a sweeping gesture behind him, to the main foyer of the cinema. The walls, floor, pillars and grand staircases are heavily damaged, and rubble still litters the ground. Guests, dressed in their party best, are cowering against the walls. Only two men stand calmly on the sidelines — Director Godwin, still atop the staircase where he had begun his opening his speech, and Divine, at the bottom of the stairs, Angela and her cameraman huddled next to him uneasily._

 

_A duel is already underway in the wide space left open in the center of the cinema, a monster on either side, along with a couple of face down cards._

 

_As Goyo Gamer, the HelloSpeedWorld commentator, said, the two facing each other from opposite ends are the King and the Black Rose Witch. Although he is the one who pushed for this duel in the first place and went to impressive lengths to make it happen, Jack Atlas looks less than pleased, while the witch’s expression is a fixed, hungry grin that flashes through her loose bangs._

 

_“We’re coming to the end of turn 1 now. The Black Rose Witch was able to neutralize the King’s powerful first attack, leaving him with only a dangerous plant token on his field. Given her spell and trap-focused deck, giving her a turn for additional setup was dangerous indeed and she has now begun her counterattack...”_

 

_The commentator falls silent as she declares her attack._

 

_Sharp vines from one of her monsters lash out as she declares an attack, and the backlash of his unwanted token’s destruction hits Jack with a physical blow. He grits his teeth but withstands the damage silently, only reaching up to wipe away the blood seeping from a small cut afterwards._

 

_“What are you doing?” he demands instead, glaring at his opponent. “This kind of duel is unworthy of the King! Where is your spirit as a duelist?”_

 

_“He’s complaining again, really...?” the commentator mutters in sotto voce, mostly off-screen._

 

_The camera darts toward him for a moment. It stops as something among the terrified audience catches the cameraman’s attention. A boy, his small suit mussed, has pushed his way to the edge of the duel area. He darts a glance toward Divine and the television crew, standing at the bottom of the stairs. Then, unexpectedly, he drops on his stomach and begins to crawl along the floor, beneath their line of sight._

 

_“Where are you filming?” the commentator hisses, finally noticing that the camera is panning oddly._

 

_“Uh, what’s that kid doing...?”_

 

_“Who cares?! Focus on the duel! —Oh, Jack Atlas aims for a comeback, but it looks like the combination of her Black Garden and Rose Flame is giving him trouble!”_

 

_The camera obediently zooms out, focusing on the dueling field, just as the boy manages to make it to the small crowd on the other side of the staircase and vanishes among them. No one seems to have noticed, aside from one woman in the audience, who glances at him with a puzzled frown, her thick glasses glinting._

 

_There are two more plant tokens on Jack’s field, matching the two real monsters he had summoned. The flames of his opponent’s continuous spell are just dissipating, taking him down 1000 life points, but Jack only scowls, looking more prissy than hurt. “Your dueling has no spirit in it!” he complains. “Where are you looking, instead of our battle?”_

 

_The Black Rose Witch doesn’t respond, only continuing to smile unsettlingly._

 

_“That’s big words from someone who is doing so poorly,” Divine comments mockingly. “You should first—”_

 

_“I don’t care what you think,” Jack snaps without even glancing at him. “Stay out of this! My duel is with the Black Rose Witch, and only her! A duel is a battle where the duelist puts everything on their line and bares their soul!”_

 

_“Here it comes! With one Tuner and a total of 8 levels between all his monsters, it’s time for the King to bring out his ace!”_

 

_“The pulse of the king now forms a line here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!”_

 

_There is a strange moment of hesitation from his opponent. “Black Garden effect,” the Black Rose Witch intones, gesturing to one of the spell cards upright in front of her, “your monster’s attack is halved...”_

 

_“I play Scarlet Security,” the King shot back, activating his face down card. “All your face up spell and trap cards are destroyed. Now, Red Dragon Archfiend—”_

 

_He pauses before almost certainly declaring an attack and, with a deep scowl, reaches into his pocket. Digging out his phone, he glares at the screen. It doesn't seem like it should be possible, his expression somehow becomes even more pissed off._

 

_“I end my turn,” he mutters, huffing and shoving the phone back into his coat._

 

_“That’s definitely something you don’t see every day,” the commentator says. “The King foregoing an attack? Of course, it would go poorly for him, since Wall of Ivy would summon an Ivy Token onto his field when attacked. Red Dragon Archfiend’s effect would then destroy it, dealing him 300 damage... but that’s never really stopped the King from charging all in before.”_

 

_“Draw,” the Black Rose Witch intones, pulling a card._

 

_“Aki,” Divine says, his jaw visibly clenched despite his fixed, sharp smile, “show him just how out of his depth he is. Get rid of that ugly thing he calls an ace.”_

 

_“Yes, Divine... I summon Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode. By its effect, I can special summon a level 4 or lower plant monster from my hand. I summon Phoenixian Seed.”_

 

_“That’s seven levels total... ah, shit!”_

 

_The commentator’s swearing is well placed, as what could only be described as a dark hurricane sweeps through the cinema. The screams of the guests as they duck and try to shield themselves from the winds are almost drowned out, but the witch’s voice rings out clearly._

 

_“Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose—”_

 

* * *

 

 **LUA:**  
luca sasy shes being cntrld  
make her sumon hre dragon

 

* * *

 

 **SolidDivision** it cut off??????

 

 **neverlever** whats happening?! i gotta know!

 

 **EX-Slipher** TV’s down too.

 

 **TheForebodingOne** It must be from her dragon. Too powerful for the equipment? Or some kind of interference?

 

 **MistressMisty** aaaaaaaaaaaa i hope Misty got out!!

 

 **brainsbrainsbrains** reload its back

 

**(HIDE CHAT)**

 

* * *

 

_“—Aaaand we’re back! Right? Shit, I have no idea, Dan’s run off, so it’s just me, but your boy Goyo’s hanging in there somehow, everybody. Even though this shit’s gotten way wild...”_

 

_As the video resolves again, it is shaking periodically as the hand of the person holding the device trembles. The perspective is nearly from the ground upward, and the edge of a cracked pillar sways in and out of frame._

 

_The center of the room is almost entire empty now, the guests pressing themselves against the walls in terror. Even Angela and her cameraman have fled, leaving only Divine and Godwin observing the duel. Dark wind is still lashing across everything in angry gusts._

 

_The dueling field is empty._

 

_“After summoning Black Rose Dragon, she activated its special effect to destroy all cards on the field, including it and also Red Dragon Archfiend,” the commentator hisses out quickly. “But, uh... something weird went down. I don’t know how describe it...”_

 

_The camera zooms in first on the King, who is glaring with undisguised frustration, then on the Black Rose Witch — who, for the first time, looks disturbed as well, clutching at her right arm._

 

_“Aki,” Divine says, his sharp voice cutting across the room, “don’t call it back. You don’t need to waste your ace on him.”_

 

_“Shut up!” Jack snaps, again without looking at him. “Why are you letting him interfere? Fight me with everything you have! Hit me with all your power! I won’t accept anything less!”_

 

_“Lunatic!” the commentator whispers. “Just shut uuuuuup!”_

 

_“This is our destiny! The destiny of these marks!” Jack continues to yell. He holds up his own right arm, pulling down the tattered sleeve to bear something the camera can’t clearly pick up. “To fight together with those dragons, our very souls! You think you take on my Red Dragon Archfiend with anything less?”_

 

_“Our destiny... this accursed mark...” Raising her head, the witch glares from behind her bangs. “You...!”_

 

_“Aki,” Divine says sharply. “Continue the duel.”_

 

_She sets two cards face down, her hand visibly shaking as she slams them into her Duel Disk._

 

_“Yeah, fuck, I don’t know,” the commentator admits. “I just play card games, man. And I think we can all tell what’s coming next, right? The King will resurrect his ace — he’s ending his turn, but one of those two face down cards must be Reincarnation Ring, which will tribute the level 4 Mad Archfiend he just summoned to special summon Red Dragon Archfiend from the Graveyard. Aaaaaand he’s talking again...”_

 

_“I don’t know your circumstances, nor do I care,” Jack says. “What I care about is that you are a duelist chosen by that dragon! So face me as a duelist worthy of that card!”_

 

_“Chosen...? I didn’t want to be...”_

 

_“Aki, draw,” Divine commands._

 

_“Just shut up!” Jack snaps at him again as she distractedly follows his command. “I activate Reincarnation Ring and tribute Mad Archfiend to summon Red Dragon Archfiend from my Graveyard!”_

 

_The Black Rose Witch hisses as his dragon roars back onto the field, clutching her arm again. There is a red glow coming from it, faint but visible even in the video. The same light is coming from the King’s bared, blurred marking._

 

_“Can’t you hear it calling you? Don’t hold back! Show me why you were chosen!”_

 

_“I didn’t... want to be chosen... I didn’t want this mark, this power...” Aki forces out, shaking her head sharply. She raises her head, glaring balefully through her bangs. “This power... With this power, I’ll... I’ll crush you! I’ll show you the despair these cursed marks bring! I summon Blue Rose Dragon in defense mode!”_

 

_“Aki!” Divine shouts._

 

_She doesn’t acknowledge him. “When this monster is destroyed, I can special summon Black Rose Dragon from my Graveyard!”_

 

_“As you wish!” Jack says. “Go, Red Dragon Archfiend! Destroy it!”_

 

_“Oh my god, she’s going along with it. He’s pulled her in at his pace. Is this even legal?” the commentator moans. “Whose turn is it anyway? Is this even a duel anymore? Or just a dragon measuring contest with, with some weird magic tattoos??”_

 

_As Blue Rose Dragon shatters, wind whips through the cinema again, and the Black Rose Dragon screeches, spreading its wings. Red Dragon Archfiend roars back, the two monsters snapping at each other with more animation than a standard model should possess. The entire building seems to be shaking, dust and shards of rubble raining down from the ceiling._

 

_“I equip Thorn of Malice on Black Rose Dragon!” Aki announces, slamming a magic card into her Duel Disk. “Raising its attack points to 3000! Then I activate Overdoom Line, giving it a further 1000 attack points! Battle! Hate Rose Whip”_

 

_The force of the backlash from the attack sends Jack sliding back and almost to his knees. Debris from the destroyed surroundings flies everywhere, and the camera goes dark as the commentator ducks with a panicked yell. There is screaming in the background, again._

 

_“By Thorn of Malice’s effect, neither monster is destroyed, but your dragon’s attack and defense points drop by 600,” Aki continues, her voice ringing out off screen. “Next, I play Wonder Clover and send a level 4 plant monster from my hand to the Graveyard to allow Black Rose Dragon to attack again!”_

 

_The commentator’s swearing is too muffled to make out, but the tone is unmistakable._

 

_“Are you satisfied? Are you enjoying yourself?! This is the pain that comes from bearing that disgusting mark and from your own foolishness!” Aki calls out. Her voice cracks. “You should have never tried to face a monster like me!”_

 

_The video clears again, though it shakes as the camera is tentatively held out around the edge of the pillar._

 

 _When the dust begins to settle, Jack is still standing, if worse for wear. “I won’t be satisfied until we finish our duel,” he says. There is an odd pause as he huffs. “That’s right, I_ am _enjoying this — 400 Life Points... this is the closest duel I’ve had in two years. It’s as I thought, you are a worthy opponent! Don’t hold back, I can take all your monstrous power! I draw!”_

 

_“You’re insane...” Aki mutters, swaying back a little._

 

_“He’s insane,” the commentator agrees, muffled. “And pissed her off enough to go for straight beatdown...”_

 

_“Enjoying? What could be enjoyable about dueling against this power?” She shakes her head in disbelief._

 

 _“Hmph. If you don’t understand, I’ll show you. You’ve spent too long chasing small fry. There’s no purpose in a duel without challenge,” Jack scoffs. “I activate Megamorph, doubling my Red Dragon Archfiend’s original attack points to 6000. Then, I play_ _Anti-Magic Arrows_ _! This prevents your face down trap from activating! Now, battle!”_

 

_Black Rose Dragon screeches furiously as it shatters. Although the Solid Vision backlash doesn’t create physical damage like her powers, Aki instinctively ducks her head against the wind it stirs up and scowls as Jack ends his turn by setting a face down card._

 

_“Wow, he actually thought to stop her trap... And just like that, the King has taken his opponent to half her life points. Against Red Dragon Archfiend, if she can’t take him out now, he will almost certainly take out the rest of her on his next turn!” the commentator describes distractedly. “Of course, with only 400 life points left, the King is in quite a pinch himself...”_

 

_“Aki...” Divine begins to say._

 

_“Divine,” she cuts him off, “I won’t back down here. I can’t, not even for you. I can’t allow this! I’ll show him the true despair of this power and this mark!”_

 

_“Bring it on!” Jack shoot back._

 

_“If you love damn dragon so much, why don’t you face it yourself?! I play Mark of the Rose and take control of your Red Dragon Archfiend!”_

 

_“What?! How dare you—!”_

 

_“Wait, hang on, Megamorph halves the monster’s attack instead if your life points become higher than your opponent’s, so if the controller switches, is it going to reverse effect...?” the commentator mutters to himself. “But that’s still 1500 and more than enough, so...”_

 

_Red Dragon Archfiend roars, too loud for the low-quality audio which whites out into a high-pitched squeal. The dragon sounds as furious as Jack at its forced change of allegiance, and everything seems to tremble with its anger. The camera shakes so much that it’s hard to make out what’s happening._

 

_“—real, it’s real, it’s hers so it’s real now!” the commentator’s voice filters back in, babbling in panic. “Oh shit, oh shit—!”_

 

_The dragon’s tail lashes out, crushing through several pillars. The other guests scream as they are showered with rubble._

 

_“Aki, retreat! This place is coming down!” Divine orders. “Let it bury this fool! Emergency Teleport!” He didn’t wait for her reaction, pulling out a card of his own. It flashed, and he vanished by its effects._

 

_“Aki!”_

 

_“AKI!!”_

 

_The camera spins around wildly, showing glimpses of the fleeing guests. Something is off about the image, but it’s gone too quickly to be sure._

 

_“Fuck this! I gotta get— huh? That’s....?”_

 

_Vines are erupting all across the building, crisscrossing the walls and the floor. The previous chaos suddenly falls into deafening silence, as the collapse is unexpectedly halted. The video jerks from place to place, showing the plants anchoring the damaged building place._

 

_“Is that... Black Garden?”_

 

_The camera jumps to Aki, still holding out her Duel Disk. Unexpectedly, she is frozen in place as two people are holding her protectively — an older man and a woman with fading red hair. Red Dragon Archfiend is covering them all with one wing. A massive chunk of rubble slides off, crashing to the floor beside them with a loud bang._

 

_“Well?! What are you standing there for? Get out of here!” Jack barks. When the camera darts to him instead, he is already striding quickly toward the exit, two children thrown over his shoulder and under his arm._

 

_Red Dragon Archfiend growls lowly and settles back, finally prompting Aki and the two adults beside her to move._

 

_“S-so I guess the duel is over?” the commentator mutters. “I need a damn drink...”_

 

_The video cuts out._

 

* * *

 

**Forum: Kingdom of Games > Events > General**

**Thread: (Pinned) Liveblogging: Road of the King premiere**

page: 1 << \- < 128 > \- >> 129

 

**EX-Slipher**

Wait, so who won??

 

**Kaibaman55**

is that it? lame

 

* * *

 


	9. Jack gets what he wants

~.~.~

 

**Challenge 9: Jack gets what he wants**

 

* * *

 

_“—Angela? Angela, can you hear us?”_

 

_“Yamamoto? Is it on? Y-yes! Angela here!”_

 

_“Are you okay to broadcast? It’s been quite a night for you...”_

 

_“It, it’s fine. I can do this. We’re at the site of the New Crawford Cinema, or what’s left of it. As you can see behind me, at least half the building, including the main entrance have been destroyed by the force of... the duel between the King and the Black Rose Witch.”_

 

_“That’s certainly one explosive duel! ...Er, excuse me, that was poorly timed.”_

 

_“We are still checking against the guest list, but so far it appears everyone made it out alright, although there are some moderate to serious injuries among the guests, which are being treated by paramedics on the scene.”_

 

_“Um, you’re bleeding too...”_

 

_“It’s a flesh wound! I’m getting this scoop if I have to do it from a stretcher! Ahem. Unfortunately, we were unable to get any comment from the Black Rose Witch — or rather, from Aki Izayoi, daughter of Senator Hideo Izayoi. Her identity was only one of the shocking revelations this evening._

 

_“From the King, the only comment was this: ‘We will hold the rematch outside.’”_

 

_“...”_

 

* * *

 

 **TENPEI:**  
Are you home?   
Your door’s locked.

 

 **TENPEI:**  
Lua?

 

 **LUA:**  
Hi, Tenpei. This is Luca.   
Sorry, we’ve got some circumstances, so we can’t have any visitors right now.

 

 **TENPEI:**  
Circumstances?   
Are you sure you guys are okay, after what happened?   
I’m sorry I encouraged you to go. I didn’t think it would turn out like this.

 

 **LUA:**  
Don’t worry, we’re fine.   
We actually just have some people over right now.   
And they’d prefer some privacy.

 

 **TENPEI:**  
...And that’s why you’re answering Lua’s phone?   
Don’t tell me...

 

 **LUA:**  
It’s a secret ;)  
But let’s just say our house is like neutral ground so they can decide the time and place.

 

* * *

 

**Forum: Kingdom of Games > Fantasy Circuit > General**

**Thread: But how would King vs BRW actually go? (part 2)**

page: 1 << \- < 2 > \- >> 87

 

**DecksFall**

**+Winged Kuriboh LV12** I agree that it’s pretty obvious she was going to use Vengeful Servant to make him eat half of Red Dragon Archfiend’s attack at the end of her turn. And if that succeeded, she would have won. BUT we don’t know what cards the King had or his face down.

 

**TheTrueBlueEyes34**

**+YamiYummy26** Of course he was right! A dragon can’t be taken down with cheap tricks like that! Only another dragon is a worthy match!

 

**Winged Kuriboh LV12**

**+DecksFall** If we’re going to play that game, we might as well say that we don’t know what BRW’s face down was either.

 

**YamiYummy26**

**+TheTrueBlueEyes34** Your dragon fetish is showing again, but the idea is correct. When your opponent shows you their ace, it’s a duelist’s pride to show their greatest card in return.

 

**ThanksForAllTheCardGames**

Are those two actually agreeing about something?

 

**MistressMisty**

kiss

 

**lolapop**

Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

 

**brainsbrainsbrains**

king and brw should kiss

 

**jackfan752**

I agree. I was against it, but after that? I ship it.

 

**jackfan6903**

right?!

 

**EX-Slipher**

+jackfans You’re ridiculous. I’m pretty sure she wants to strangle him. With good reason btw, wow he just wouldn’t shut up.

 

**heartofcarts**

**+EX-Slipher** Yeah, he goaded her into completely dropping her usual strategies and going for a beatdown. I’m not sure whether that was intentional or not, but it certainly says something about him.

And incidentally, that’s why I think you’re both wasting your time talking about this one specific situation, **+DecksFall +Winged Kuriboh LV12**. Nothing about that duel was strategic. They both passed several turns without setting cards because they were too worked up. And the King passed up declaring an attack early in, too. I think if they were having a straight duel, it would’ve played out quite differently.

 

**lolapop**

+ **EX-Slipher** Maybe that’s what he wants too ;)

 

**racyracer**

mods, please ban this person **+lolapop** now that image is gonna be stuck in my head

 

**lolapop**

Gotta make good use of those vine whips, eh? eh?

 

**Red-eyes0Soul**

do we want to talk about all this marks business they kept bringing up?

 

**MistressMisty**

King: psychic duelist or hoax?

 

**Kaibaman55**

conspiracy derail

 

**lolapop**

Conspiracy derail returns

 

**Red-eyes0Soul**

ill make a separate thread

 

* * *

 

**Neo Domino Oracle, pg.1**

**General**

 

**City-wide Blackout — Strange Sighting at Memorial Circuit?**

 

_[image]_

_Caption: Unknown shape over Memorial Circuit last night_

 

The entire city of Neo Domino was plunged into a blackout late last night, without any advance warning. An explanation from the Public Safety Maintenance Department has not been forthcoming, but the scale of the blackout suggests some issue with the central Moment reactor.

 

Just as the blackout began, we were able to capture the above image of a mysterious light over the Memorial Circuit stadium. There has been no comment from MIDS regarding any connection or the cause of the blackout.

 

* * *

 

 **LUA:**  
i saw it  
it was AMAZING

 

 **TENPEI:**  
What?

 

 **LUA:**  
King vs brw  
they finally did it last night

 

 **TENPEI:**  
Whoa!  
Wait, was the blackout from her powers or something?

 

 **TENPEI:**  
So?   
Who won?

 

 **TENPEI:**  
LUA!?!??!?!

 

* * *

 

Divine,

I’m sorry for not contacting you for so long. I’m sorry if I worried you.

I had to think. And I had to complete that duel. I know you were frustrated with me for persisting in that, but I couldn’t let it go. Maybe it was jealousy that he could think these marks were anything good. Maybe it was pride. Maybe I was searching for the truth all along. Maybe it really is fate... I don’t know. 

When we dueled, the Crimson Dragon appeared. I didn’t see anything this time, not like the vision before. It just watched over us. 

But it was strange. Both our cards became real, even though he isn’t a psychic duelist. And I think I might have begun to understand what he was trying to say. Even though I took damage from dueling him, I wasn’t scared. I just wanted to win even more.

It wasn’t my power that was at fault, I understand now. This power is just power. The mistake was mine, lashing out in anger — at my father for always being gone, at my classmates for shunning me, at everyone around me for being happy when I was miserable.

Maybe our power doesn’t have to be something terrifying. My parents... they tried to protect me at the premiere. I was the one who protected them instead, but the fact that they tried, and then apologized to me... I can’t forgive them yet, but I’m glad that they could face me and say that they had been wrong.

But I think you were wrong too, about the Crimson Dragon, and maybe about the kind of utopia we need. I realize now that I can’t give up and leave everything to you. I need to think for myself and make my own choices.

I can’t return to Arcadia, not for a while. There is too much I need to rethink and understand. I still love you, and I am grateful that you took me in when I had been rejected by the world. I hope that, someday, we will be able to walk together again, on the path toward the utopia for psychic duelists we always dreamed of.

 

Until then,

Aki

 

* * *

 

Jack,

Listen you freeloader, stop eating all my cup ramen! And you still owe me an interview! You and Aki are both just so— urgh!

Btw your manager keeps following me. Call her already!! What are you even waiting around for??

I'll be back late today, got a meeting with my editor. If you order Chinese, there's a hat and sunglasses by the door, put them on so the delivery guy doesn't recognize you.

 

See you later,

(◎皿◎)ノ[|o|]

 

* * *

 

Director, 

I must say, even though you warned me, I didn’t expect this! It was quite something, and that’s just from three of the Signers...

But the reactor is back up and spinning away again. We found no abnormalities, and we’re preparing the countermeasures now, so we’ll be ready for the next event.

 

_Akutsu_

_MIDS, Head Researcher_

 

* * *

 

**Incident report #000199482**

Reporting officer: Ushio, Tetsu (ID: 4410)

Date of incident: XXXX-XX-XX

Date of report: XXXX-XX-XX

 

**Summary**

A Satellite resident of unconfirmed identity used the pipeline between the city and Satellite to enter the city during the pipeline’s monthly routine maintenance. Officer Ushio was dispatched to stop the perpetrator, but was unable to defeat him in a duel, and the Satellite resident escaped into the city.

 

**Detail report**

[. . . ]

 

~.~.~

 

 **End Notes** : AKA here comes Yusei and the canon plot points. Noooot the most satisfying conclusion, but eeeeh duels are hard and it didn't really fit the format. It was a fun little ride while it lasted, haha.

Giving credit where credit is due, this fic is basically my example for how media fics go, it's amazing, please read it: [katsuki_fc wrote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695081) by [tetsurashian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurashian/pseuds/tetsurashian) 

Finally, big thanks to **radbackflips**. For all the help with ideas and the duel card effects. And also because this is 98% her fault.  

I don’t think there’s anyone else actually reading this... but if there is, thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you can :)

 

~.~.~


End file.
